The invention relates to a connector securing apparatus that can secure a connector to an electronic device effectively.
Electrical connectors generally have connector securing apparatuses, which latch matable electrical connectors to each other to maintain secure engagement between the electrical connectors. A conventional connector includes a housing, a plurality of contacts mounted in the housing, and a pair of clips having U-shaped cross-sectional configurations mounted on opposite ends of the housing. In this connector, the clips are the connector securing apparatuses. In use, when the connector engages with a connectable plate, such as a liquid crystal glass plate, the clip holds the connectable plate and the housing together. This ensures good electrical signal transmission between the connectable plate and the connector.
Another conventional connector includes a housing, a plurality of contacts mounted on the housing, and a latching member mounted on the housing and being freely pivotable relative to the housing. Tabs on the latching member are oriented at a shallow angle with respect to a main body of the latching member. In use, when the latching member is moved to an open or unlatched position, the main body is held in a relatively upright state in a predetermined position. Then, after a mating connector has been completely inserted into the connector, the latching member is moved to a closed or latched position, and is latchably engaged with the mating connector. This ensures good electrical signal transmission between the mating connector and the connector.
However, each of the above-described connector securing apparatuses is an integral portion of the connector itself. This makes the structure of the connector rather complex. In addition, the range of compatible connections available for the connector is limited. That is, the connector cannot be used in certain incompatible applications.
What is needed, therefore, is a connector securing apparatus that is a piece separating from an associated connector, which connector securing apparatus can secure the connector to an electronic device effectively.